Revelations
by movieandbooklover
Summary: During the song, "Tere Liya", what actually happened during the court proceedings and Veer's reaction to seeing Zaara for the first time after twenty-two years. Bit of angst thrown in.


Hello again! This is a one-shot of when Zaara and Veer finally meet again after 22 years of being apart. It's set during the song, "Tere Liya". I always wondered what would've happened if the song wasn't in the film, but there was dialogue and what Veer and Zaara said to each other. This is the result...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Revelations**

The court room was filled up again. As the judge walked up to his podium, Veer sat in his chair at the defense table, waiting patiently for Saamiya. Today was the defense team's day for their case to be brought up, proving that Veer's identity is true, that he was never a spy or had a double identity. Tension filled in the room. Veer felt it pressing on his shoulders, the weight of the world weighing him down. Although, he had nothing to fear. He was not alone anymore; Saamiya is there for him now, whatever will happen, his angel will be his side to fight for him.

 _Poor Saamiya_ , he thought, the girl tried so hard to fight for him, to save him from spending the rest of his days behind bars. It wasn't as if these twenty-two years was easy for him. But he knew, keep your mouth shut and God will be there with you. _It's funny,_ he amusedly thought, A Hindu marked with _Allah's_ number, 786. _It's as though God has been watching Veer all this time, protecting him from the horrors and nightmares of prison life._

The judge now grew restless, checking his watch and noting that his few minutes past time for the court proceedings to begin. Aggravated, he called up Saamiya's associate, questioning where his colleague is at. When it was known that she's running late, the judge, exasperated, began lecturing Saamiya's associate about the importance of punctuality and wasting the court's time. Veer pondered, not fully listening to the argument that now included the prosecutions lawyer, Zakir Ahmed. Veer knew that his case was a lost cause. Protecting Zaara was his only salvation. They were never meant for this life together, and he had accepted that: their love was much stronger than time and they'll meet each other again in the next life.

Suddenly, he felt a presence consume him. A hunch that he couldn't help shake; a feeling that someone he knew very well was here. He quietly stood and look over the entrance door. Why did he feel so strange? As if a part of himself was being filled…whole again. All these years, he had an ache in his heart, a void that could never be whole again. Memories consumed him, his identity tattered to pieces. Now, it's as if an energy was pulling at him, pushing him to see just who is behind that door. His heart started pounding hard against his chest as he stared at the door. When it finally swung open, it revealed Saamiya, finally here and ready.

Veer saw her taking deep breaths, as though she had run a marathon coming to the courthouse. But there was something different about her, he noted. A small smile played on her lips as tears glistened her eyes. Veer stared at her in wonder, not understanding, ruefully shaking his head. Why did he feel a ghost was here and welcomed him again? Shaking his head in not understanding. _No_ , he thought _, it couldn't be…I was just working myself up over nothing._ He looked up again as Saamiya opened the door wider and in came a person he never thought he'd see again in this life. Zaara! _His_ Zaara. She's here!

Veer's eyes widen as his heart raced against his chest. _But how?_ He thought. He specifically remembered telling his lawyer not to contact the Hayat-Khan family. But those thoughts were pushed aside when his Zaara walked up to him slowly, hesitantly, unsure if this was real. Her big, bright eyes glistened with tears as they both took in their appearance after twenty-two years. Veer nearly collapsed, seeing his love, his soul-mate for the first time. It wasn't a dream or a fantasy he played over and over in his head. His Zaara had finally come back to him. They had both aged, with his specks of gray and dark brown hair, fine lines and wrinkles around their eyes as they basked in each other's presence, suddenly recalling their youth and days of becoming friends and falling in love.

"What are you doing here?" he fervently whispered.

"I came to help you," she said as tears fell.

"But Razaa—"

She gingerly placed her fingers on his full lips, gently silencing him. "I never got to be his wife," she said.

Veer sighed against her touch. She was real. After all this time, what he once thought a dream was reality. He placed his hand over hers, making sure it was her, sighing as he felt her warmth against his touch. But he had more questions. She was never with Razaa? But what about her parents and Shabboo?

"Zaara," Saamiya whispered. "We need to begin the process,"

Zaara nodded as she stepped past Veer, not wanting to break their contact.

"My apologies, Your Honor," Saamiya stated for the court room, "for my tardiness. It was a long journey from India to here. We nearly missed our train,"

The judge didn't look amused. "Never mind that now." He spat. "You're here, so let's begin with the process. Your first witness."

Saamiya took a deep breath as Veer took his seat and the rest of the court room ready for whatever was about to ensue today. "My first and only witness," she heard a chuckle from Zakir Ahmed as she continued, "Ms. Zaara Hayat-Khan."

Zaara reached the witness stand, nervously shaking, still staring at Veer as he looked back at her with all the wonder and love still in his eyes for her.

"Hayaat-Khan?" The judge looked over to the witness. "As in _the_ Hayaat-Khan family?"

"Yes, Sir," Zaara replied.

"Please state your name for the court records," Saamiya stated.

"Zaara Hayaat-Khan."

"And can you tell us who that man is," Saamiya pointed to Veer's direction.

"Veer Pratap Singh,"

"And how do you know that that is his real name?"

"Because…he saved my life once." She sniffed and wiped her tears. "I was traveling from Pakistan to India to bring the ashes of my Bebe there. The bus fell from the cliff we were driving on and the Indian Air Force came to rescue us. I was one of the last to be rescued and that was where I met Veer. He was a Rescue Air Force pilot. We became friends after that," Zaara continued her story. Sharing the moments and pictures taken of going to Veer's parents village, the Lodi festival and Veer's trip to Pakistan.

Saamiya shared the photos with the court and the prosecution team that Zaara had brought with her. She looked over to Zakir Ahmed to take in his reactions with the new information and evidence. He showed no emotion, trying to keep a neutral façade about the witness.

"Why did he come to Pakistan?" Saamiya asked.

"He—he was going to save me from my impending marriage to Razaa Shirazi. Veer and I fell in love and he was going to take me with him to India. I couldn't marry Razaa,"

"Your Honor, is this story necessary?" Zakir finally stated. "I mean, after all, this is a beautiful love story but how is she proving that this man is actually Veer Pratap Singh and not Rajesh Rathore. Pictures can only say so much…"

"Because he signed the affidavit for me," Zaara mumbled, her gaze still locked on Veer. "He signed it knowing that if he didn't I'd suffer with Razaa. We agreed, after my father nearly had a stroke, that we'd go back to our parents and fulfill our family's dreams. Mine was to be a good wife. His was to go back to this father's village and take care of it. Razaa threatened Veer that he'd make my life either miserable or golden whether or not he signed.

"Veer was supposed to board a bus to go back to India that day but instead was arrested. The bus had an accident and everyone on it died. His name was on the list and I couldn't go through with the marriage. My father had it annulled and I went to India to live with Veer's parents and fulfilled his dream, instead."

Veer was stunned. How could she have possibly known all of this? Then it struck him that Saamiya most likely recounted his tale to Zaara to fill in the gaps and questions of how he came to be in Pakistan.

"So if you still think that he isn't who he says he is," Zaara continued, looking to Zakir, "then trust me, Sir, I can prove it to you over and over again. Pictures, school documents, India's Air Force registry, this is my Veer. He's no spy. He's a man who nearly gave up his life for me… for our love."

Zaara let the tears fall as she and Veer looked into each other's eyes and watched their youth and all the time that was lost between them. The love that they had for each was undeniable; even the great attorney, Zakir, couldn't question it further. Her story held the truth—Veer was an innocent man who was imprisoned for loving a woman that was not meant for him and signed his life away to protect her.

The court room was floored. No one spoke a word. Zakir looked over this Zaara and walked back to his desk, fully knowing that this was going to be the first case in his entire career that he will lose.

Saamiya not only looked satisfied with Zaara's answer but was relieved. The judicial system would have no other choice but to release Veer and let him go back home, and finally be with his Zaara. She silently prayed to _Allah_ that this would be the outcome.

* * *

 **Please like and review!**


End file.
